


You're The One I Need

by Sashataakheru



Series: Porn Battle Fics [9]
Category: The Move RPS
Genre: Body Dysphoria, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abandoned by Trevor, Ace seeks out Bev for comfort and discovers more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle X for the prompt: 'RPF, FtM!Bev Bevan/FtM!Ace Kefford, first time'.

Bev was just about asleep when someone knocked on his hotel room door. It was a tentative knock, hesitant, and it was accompanied by Ace's timid voice. Bev wanted to ignore him and get some proper sleep, but he was irritatingly persistent.

"Come on, Bev, jus' lemme in. Trevor's gone off with some bird an' left me all alone. You know what I'm like when 'm all on me own. It won't be forever, jus' til I come down. Need somewhere to stay..."

Ace's voice trailed off and Bev sighed. He was more awake than he wanted to be, but Ace didn't seem to be leaving. Perhaps letting him in might be the only way he'll shut him up.

"Alright, alright, gimme a minute. You did wake me up, you know," Bev called as he sat up and switched the bedside lamp on.

The knocking stopped and there was a mumbled apology. Bev ran a hand through his hair before he got up and went to let him in. Ace stood there, scuffing a foot against the carpet. He looked up at him as Bev opened the door, his eyes drawn to his chest. He had not expected to see breasts, or at least the small impression of breasts underneath his shirt. Ace was both elated and confused and unsure he wasn't just imagining it.

"'m jus' seeing them, aren't I? Jus' my mind playing tricks on me. No way are you like me," Ace muttered as he noticed Bev's small breasts.

Bev wasn't sure how to react. He never bothered binding at night because he never expected anyone to find out. But he couldn't escape the implied meaning of his words.

"Come inside, we'll talk in private," Bev said, making sure no one was around.

It wasn't the reaction Ace was expecting. He shuffled in and Bev shut the door behind him. Bev watched him crawl into bed and draw the duvet close around him. Bev slipped in beside him and Ace turned to face him, a hand trailing down his chest in amazement.

"I thought I was the only one. I thought no one else was like me. Had to be kept secret. No one was allowed to know. Might get me in trouble again," Ace murmured.

Bev let him squeeze his breasts gently, as if convincing himself they were real. Ace leant in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Bev didn't want to stop him. He was just as curious about Ace as Ace was about him. Ace kissed him again, a little longer, his lips lingering, unwilling to pull away.

"I can see it now, y'know. Face is too soft. Your skin's too soft. I like it," Ace said, cupping his cheek.

Bev could see quite clearly where this was going. "You sure you want to do this? I- we don't have to do this, you know."

Ace shifted away from him and sat up. He peeled his shirt off and threw it aside, revealing his bound chest. He hung his head, ashamed, but began unwinding the bandages anyway. Bev sat up, surprised, amazed, and unsure how to react.

Ace left the bandages in a pile on the floor as he revealed his chest to him. "See? Just like you." A hand angrily clawed at one of his breasts, hating the fact that they were there.

Bev caught his hand and stopped him, catching his gaze. "I really never guessed, you know. I had no idea."

Ace searched his eyes for understanding. "I've never shown anyone before. Not even Trev's seen 'em. You hate 'em, don't you? I hate mine. I can't stand the sight of 'em. I'm a boy, dammit! Why do I have these ugly things on my chest?"

Bev rubbed his arms gently, caressed his body softly, trying to calm him down. He brought him into a hug, holding him close. Ace held him tight, never wanting to be apart from him now that he'd found someone who shared his experience.

"I think I used to hate them, but I don't really care anymore. The people who matter don't care. What do you want from me, Ace? Do you even know?" Bev said.

"I jus'... How do you cope with it? How do you not go mad from knowing your body's all wrong? I can't even talk to Trev about this. He doesn't care. He just-" Ace waved his hand dismissively, demonstrating Trevor's apathy. "He'll never get it. I'm not sure I even like sleeping with him anymore. It's stopped being fun and I don't know how to make it fun again."

Bev was quite sure it was far too late to be discussing this. He had planned to go to bed and get a good night's sleep but that wasn't going to happen now. Ace would probably keep him up all night because he'd found someone who shared his experiences, and that meant he finally had someone to talk to, to vent all the things he kept to himself that he never allowed himself to talk about.

Bev thought a moment. "It's really fucking hard. Terrifying, at times. Sometimes I wonder why I make my life so difficult, but then I remember what it was like when I was a little girl and that keeps me going. My mum was really good about it. I never thought she'd let me, but she did. But that was after dad died so maybe she didn't want to lose me too. And I pick my partners very carefully. I hardly look like a girl anyway. There are certain advantages to being tall and fit. When you say you're a guy, you're rarely disbelieved."

"If only I was so lucky, hey? They tried to fix me. Sent me off to this clinic. Put me in dresses, gave me dolls to play with, that sort of thing. They hurt me, did things to my brain. I don't really remember what. I was just a kid. I fought them all the way, and then I left home. Now everything's fucked up and I don't know how to stop," Ace murmured, huddling into himself as he spoke, as if afraid someone might hear him.

Bev brought him into his arms. He was hardly surprised. He stroked his hair gently, trying to calm him down. Bev was often annoyed at how motherly he could be, especially towards Ace, who looked like a fragile little bird who'd fallen out of the nest too soon. Bev pressed a kiss to his forehead; Ace responded by cupping his cheek and kissing his lips.

They stayed there a while, just kissing. Ace shifted, lifting Bev's shirt off, and he cupped his breasts tentatively, unsure what to do with them and unsure if Bev even wanted him to do something with them. Sex was so much simpler with Trevor. Bev held him firmly, and Ace felt safe.

"Is this okay? I just- I just don't know what to do. Never slept with a - well, someone like you before," Ace said.

Bev looked up from sucking on his neck. "I was more worried about you. I don't mind what you do to me, but I don't know what I can do with you. You've got more body issues than me and I'd hate to upset you."

Ace chewed his lip, thinking about his answer. He wasn't sure what he wanted. No one had ever bothered to ask before so he'd never bothered to think of an answer. They just treated him however they wanted, and he was never in a position to do anything about it. "I want to be like you. I don't want to care. Can you make me hate myself a little less than I do now?"

"I'll give it a try, sure. But you let me know if you want me to stop," Bev said.

Bev's hands gently rubbing his body comforted him. Sure, he was still off his face, but Bev was safe. He understood. Ace inhaled sharply as Bev sucked on one of his nipples. He had not expected the sensation to feel so good. They were still his breasts, and he still hated them, but Bev had laid him down on his back as he moved his tongue over his skin and Ace was quite sure he'd ever had anyone like him before.

Bev wasn't entirely sure he knew what he was doing, but he watched for Ace's reactions and went as carefully as possible. He kissed down his chest, encouraged him to touch him back, and while hesitant, Ace was willing to learn. He leant his head back against the bed as Bev moved lower, his fingers slowly slipping his trousers down his thighs. Ace kicked them off, and he writhed and bucked his hips as Bev began stroking him with his fingers.

It was a very strange sensation. Wholly wonderful, of course, but utterly alien. He didn't have a dick, he knew that, intellectually, but Bev was making it more than obvious as his fingers slipped inside, thrusting slowly. His thumb rubbed against his clit, sending spasms of pleasure through his body. Bev kept working him, kept thrusting as he shifted up his body and kissed him again.

"How's that?" Bev breathed against his neck.

Ace gasped as Bev stretched him, producing all sorts of sensations he'd never felt before. "Weird, but good, y'know?"

"Hmm, just wait til I really get going. It'll blow your mind," Bev said.

Ace arched his back as Bev moved down his chest again, stopping to fondle his breasts and suck on them gently. It still felt good. Bev kept a hand on him to keep him still as he writhed under him. Ace grasped his head, slipping his fingers through his hair as Bev moved between his legs. Ace had never had anyone pleasure him down there before, but from the first moment that Bev's tongue pressed against his clit, he was sold. Sex had never felt like this before.

Ace didn't want him to stop. It was as if he'd awoken something inside him and for the first time, he was really feeling it. The pressure, the pleasure, building between his legs was incredible. He was wet, and Bev was so so attentive and his fingers thrusting inside him as he flicked his tongue over his clit had him coming hard. Bev felt it and kept licking at his clit, keeping the pleasure going. Ace could feel his muscles contracting. Everything felt warm and amazing and he lay there, eyes closed, wondering what on earth he'd been missing.

Bev cleaned them both up before pulling him under the covers again. Ace lay there in his arms, not quite as high as he had been, but still able to see the wallpaper breathing. Bev brushed his cheek with the back of his hand.

"You okay?" Bev asked.

"I dunno. I've... Sex has never felt like that before. I'm confused. Does it feel like that for you?" Ace murmured.

Bev pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Yeah, it does. That's how it's supposed to feel. It didn't feel bad, did it?"

"No, not at all. It felt wonderful. How do you do that? I want to feel that again," Ace said. He felt Bev's hand move between his legs again, just stroking him gently.

"Just copy what I'm doing," Bev said as he moved Ace's hand between his legs. "There, see, just rub it gently. It'll still be tender, but it's a wonderful feeling."

Ace did whatever Bev did, paying close attention to the way Bev's fingers were moving. It still felt strange, he wasn't used to this sort of arousal, but he liked it too much to stop. Bev felt like he did, hot and wet, and his clit was already hard, making it easier to find the little bud. Bev whispered encouragement, breathing hard in his ear as Ace worked him.

They shifted onto their backs, reaching over each other as their legs fell open. Ace bucked at his touch again, eager to feel that pleasure again. His fingers slid easily, brushing over that little bud. Ace glanced at him, noticing he was fondling his own breasts. He was clearly more in touch with his body than Ace ever was. Ace worked him harder, wanting to get him off. He could feel his own orgasm building, and this time he felt that point of no return, of that pleasure building to the point where he knew he was going to come, and then he climaxed again, his body flush with heat as he felt Bev follow soon after him.

They lay there exhausted. Ace closed his eyes as Bev pulled him back under the duvet. He was ready for sleep at last. Bev cradled him in his arms, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as he watched him drift off to sleep.


End file.
